stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Sendak
Chosen by Atum himself as the site of research and construction of a new type of ha'tak more powerful to counter and dominate the other System Lord's, Sendak is a largely glorified and deeply obeyed God. Change, destiny and bloodshed are the three main elements to which this divine being is associated and his personality is often described as being tactless and disturbing. Often depicted as incredibly tall, skinny, beautiful and spotless Sendak , he is usually worshiped through vows and alms. History Born of an unknown queen in the service of Ra, Sendak reached its maturity not without the danger of being killed in battle. At his maturity he was allowed to take a human host from one of the planets of the same Ra, but Sendak disdained every possible host, ending up being sent to Hasara Space Station for the goa'uld cannibalism ritual. During his transport, his ha'tak was captured by the goa'uld Anubis force and the goa'uld was forcibly joined to a young man from the planet Sigmani. remained relegated to the margins of the Anubis empire, he became aware of the unexpected death of System Lord's at the Hassara Space Station at the hands of the Tok'ra. but not having enough power, Sendak remained relegated to the forgotten planet, at least until Anubis disappeared at the hands of System Lord's and their Tau'ri allies. Trying to rise to power, he soon clashed against one of the new powerful System Lord, being defeated. But just his winner, he was able to see the organizational skills of Sendak . After swearing loyalty to the System Lord, he was sent to one of Atum's own secret outposts, in which a particularly powerful experimental ship was being built. The new large ship later became the object of attention by the tok'ra, so as to send an undercover spy to gather more information on its operations and on the particularly updated systems of the ship itself. This espionage produced a considerable closure of the same Sendak , paranoid already in origin, towards all his collaborators. fearing news leaks, Sendak introduced harsh sentences for those guilty of espionage (but in fact for any crime) including mass summary executions. With minimal resources available, the shipyard of the experimental ship lasted for over a decade. Stargate Renaissance Half a century later, Sendak saw the return of Emperor Anubis, now completely deadly. Believing him indestructible in spite of his imprisonment on planet P7X-377, Sendak decided to secretly serve Anubis and offered him projects for the construction of the experimental ship designed by Atum. The emperor goa'uld happy of the collaboration, but soon came in contact with the Asgard, succeeding them to win during the battle of Sigmani. This victory allowed the turning point and the betrayal of Sendak himself towards Atum. The latter, after having reunited his fleet and that of the other System Lord's, clashed right in the orbit of the planet Ismani basing the strategy on the information learned from Sendak and other goa'uld believed faithful. With the destruction of almost the entire System Lord's fleet, Sendak proved openly loyal to Anubis. Taking the planet Ismana by himself, Sendak became one of the close collaborators of Anubis and was later elevated to the rank of System Lord by the emperor himself. But the reign of Sendak lasted very little, just a few months after his appointment to the rank of System Lord, the goa'uld was found beheaded by an ashrak sent by Atum. The small territory laboriously conquered by goa'uld, was divided between Atum himself and the emperor Anubis to avoid an easy conflict between the two parties. Personality Sendak is not a real exception to his species: he is vain, presumptuous, obsessed with power and very intelligent, although he is still very young. However, his genetic memory has endowed him with the inherited information of his mother, so that despite his young years he has an extraordinary knowledge. Sendak is jealous of all those who precede him. He does not like to forgive and punishes with indignation all his enemies - including his presumed - from which he feels somehow cheated. Category:Goa'uld Category:Goa'uld Deceased Category:Atum Underlords